devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariga Madoka
History Madoka was the first born and for a while, an only child. She grew up with the kindest of hearts and unending patience. Her parents often worried her compassion would be taken for granted. Madoka was christened the "Flower of the Island" after the sacred ball of blue flame responded to her touch. Her magic ability drew in the flame and condensed it into just a magical orb, the heart of it, a flame. The village people explained that the fire was placed there by an Angel called Prometheus. Madoka found this very fascinating as she continued to play around with the orb. It seemed to follow her mental commands at will. The power she possessed caused a kind of uproar in the Demon Realm, for the sacred flame of Prometheus had not been moved or touched since its placement there upon the island. A meeting was called and Madoka, along with her parents, traveled to the Demon Realm Capital to meet with various rulers of different demonic Kingdoms. Amongst the rulers, was the acclaimed King of the Demon Realm, Kyou Akaryu. Upon entering the council room, Madoka was surprised to see a young-looking, red dragon demon. At her sight, a charming grin appeared on his face. Madoka blushed despite herself. More monarchs piled into the room. Among them was a Demon that Madoka had no recollection of. Although she had never met each and every monarch personally, she knew of them. This one had odd, firefly-like wings. He looked rather uninterested. Once the room was full, Kyou asked in an almost bored tone, why this meeting was called. An annoyed looking woman, her skin a harsh yellow, stood up abruptly. "This meeting was called because this, this... Child! This child has somehow managed to steal the Flame of Prometheus!" Madoka blinked and calmly stood, to show she wished to speak. "For your information, Lady Ouryu, I did not steal the Flame of Prometheus," she said calmly. She frowned. "In fact, it came rather willingly with me." At this, Kyou began to laugh. Madoka flushed and sat back down. "What's the big deal?" Kyou asked. "So, the pretty little girl happens upon the Flame. Who cares?" Lady Ouryu sneered. "And what happens when the Angels hear of this? This stupid little girl has put us all in danger! I do not believe The Angels would be pleased to hear that their flame has responded to an idiot demon child." Madoka felt her face burn. Were all of the insults quite necessary? "Could you not call my daughter an idiot?" Kotetsu demanded. "You piss-coloured bitch." Lady Ouryu fumed while Kyou rolled his eyes. "I am the youngest one in the room, save the girl, and yet here I am being the mature one..." Kyou drawled. "It is a bit concerning, I suppose. Shall we call a meeting with the Angels...?" Madoka pushed her chair back and stood so she could leave. It wasn't her fault The Flame of Prometheus responded to her. Outside, Madoka pouted under a dead-looking tree as she watched the Flame of Prometheus fly around her. Suddenly, a vibrant red flower was in her line of sight. The hand that held it, belonged to the dragonfly-winged demon who looked extremely bored during the meeting. Madoka hesitantly took the flower and the demon sat down next to her. "Aren't you supposed to be in there with all the other monarchs?" she inquired. "Politics bore me," he said simply, eyes now on the Flame of Prometheus as it flew about. "Are you responsible for its movement?" Madoka nodded. "Intriguing." So, for the next hour, she sat there next to this strange demon who had given her a flower. She put the red flower in her hair and stood as her mother and father approached. "Time to go, little flower," Kotetsu said, helping Madoka to her feet while Kana smiled at the dark demon. "Hello, Zirg! Still staying out of affairs I see?" The demoness smirked. Zirg shrugged. "Drama is drama," he said in reply. Kana chuckled. "Well, maybe we'll see you around on the Surface, eh?" Kana suggested, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps," Zirg said. As Madoka and her parents said goodbye and began to walk away, Madoka couldn't help but think that Zirg was a really strange name. Many years later, Kana announced she was pregnant A few months passed and it was announced that Madoka was to marry the High King Kyou. The Kingdom was surprised yet pleased that the King had taken interest in The Flower of the Island. Madoka was quite excited and began planning for the wedding immediately. She was delighted when her mother gave birth to adorable little twins. She was even moreso delighted when their esteemed Thunder God, Raiden, blessed Sakura with his guidance and power. She noticed the unfortunate divide this caused between the twins. One of them, more hot-tempered than the other. In an attempt to keep peace, she kept them away from each other as much as she could, instead having one of them with her at all times. Then... The Seed happened. She couldn't stop Hana from hearing about the spreading of Demon Empires into the Human World and soon the young girl was gone. Madoka immediately went after her, even with her marriage to Kyou coming up, and attempted to reason with her. This only seemed to anger Hana. When Madoka grabbed her and tried to force her to come back with her, Hana retaliated by bringing her tonfa-blade back into Madoka's abdomen. Sense Hana's blades were enchanted with a degeneration spell, Madoka immediately felt the effects. She fell to her knees, in shock that her sister would actually attack her. Hana watched her for a moment, a strange look in her eyes before she left Madoka to her fate. Soon after, Madoka lost conciousness. When she awoke, she recognized the area she was now in as the Demon Realm. "Are you alright?" Madoka turned her head to see Zirg. She hadn't seen this guy in... years. Years and years and years. She nodded. "What happened?" "My sister, she..." Madoka paused for a moment, the events. "Attacked me." Zirg seemed surprised by this. "Sakura?" "No, the other one... Hana..." she trailed off. "Thank you, Zirg, for saving me." "You're welcome. You can stay here, for as long as you like," he offered. "If you want..." Personality Madoka is kind, warm-hearted and cheerful... most of the time. She has something of a manipulative streak, as she continually works her cuteness into getting what she wants, even though she is usually on the shy side. She is exceptionally affectionate with those she cares about. Even though she is mostly nice, she has a hidden temper and something of a....scary side. It is rare, and almost impossible to ever encourage her wrath. However, if you try harming her family or loved ones.... you may not make it out alive. She essentially likes to play the mother role to people. Theme "Who's Theme" by MINMI and Nujabes Physical Appearance Madoka has many resemblances to her younger twin sisters, however, she is thicker in places like her hips, thighs and breasts; her waist is thin, giving her a nice hourglass shape. Instead of dark magenta, she has pale blue hair, ears, eyes and tail. Like most demons, she is scantily clad, wearing only a flower crown, and a pure white choker with two long ribbons that typically run across her aereolas and nipples. Weapons and Skills Besides the skills of nearly every Demon, Madoka excels heavily at using magic. Her true Demonic Form is excessivley much more powerful than her normal form, and makes her surprisingly deadly to fight when it is time to get serious. Besides using the Flame of Prometheus, Madoka also attacks with claws on her hands and feet. Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Characters Category:LightningSakura Category:Main Characters